Weevil Underwood (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Weevil Underwood is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Weevil Underwood, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for defeating Standard Duelists 100 times. In the beta, he instead appeared after the player reached Stage 20 of Duel World (DM). Weevil also appears as an opponent during the special events Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom and Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Begins! Green Gate Keys are required to Duel Weevil Underwood at the Gate. Description Biography Immediately after the player claims the reward for Weevil Underwood's appropriate Character Unlock Mission, they will encounter Weevil for the first time, who is engaged in a Duel with Mickey. After Weevil's apparent victory, he tells the player that they've just witnessed the power of his Insect Deck, which he'll use in Duel World to become a champion once again. Until the player manages to defeat Weevil at least once, whenever they challenge Weevil to a Duel, he will declare that he is growing accustomed to Duel World, with it being infested with "weak little larvae." He considers the player as the weakest of them all, and predicts that becoming the champion of Duel World will be easy. He then concludes his dialogue with snickering. Until the player manages to defeat Weevil at least once, whenever they lose to him, the latter briefly sniggers before declaring that their Duel was too easy - the player never stood a chance against his bugs. He further brags that insects are invincible since they've been around for millions of years, and that no card can defeat them. He then taunts the player, saying that if he were the player, he'd give up and "buzz back home," before sniggering again. Upon Weevil's first defeat, he gives a brief yell of shock before stammering that he can't believe his insects lost. He attempts to defend himself, saying that his defeat doesn't prove anything, and especially doesn't mean he's a weakling. He then has a brief surge of confidence, as he vows that he will be champion, but he ends up concluding his dialogue with a sniffle. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Weevil Underwood's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Weevil again, who chuckles before informing the player that he has been "spinning" a winning strategy for himself to become the champion, and reveals the "Insect Queen" card to the player as his perfect plan. He goes on to declare that he will serve his Queen by literally doing whatever it takes to win, to the extent that he'll make sure his victory is guaranteed before the first card is drawn, concluding his dialogue with a titter. Gallery Profile-DULI-WeevilUnderwood.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-WeevilUnderwood.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-WeevilUnderwood.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-WeevilUnderwood.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-WeevilUnderwood.png | Defeat Unlock Missions Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Forest" (Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Forest" activated.) Level 40 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Forest" (Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Forest" activated.) Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Begins! Level 20 Skill: "Parasite Infestation" (After starting hands are dealt, a random number of "Parasite Paracide" cards are added to the opponent's Deck, face-up.) Level 40 Skill: "Parasite Infestation" (After starting hands are dealt, a random number of "Parasite Paracide" cards are added to the opponent's Deck, face-up.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Weevil Underwood reach a certain Level. Main release Beta release Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Weevil Underwood, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Weevil says "As the spider said to the fly, you flew right into my trap, Yugi!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Heeheehee!" followed by "King of Games? More like King of Lame!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "No! Impossible! I'm bugging out!" ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Weevil says "YOU'RE challenging ME?!" followed by "That's like a flea picking a fight with a tarantula!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Heheheh! My insects have swarmed all over you!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "No...! I've never felt so humiliated in my life!" ;Rex Raptor *When starting a Duel with Rex Raptor, Weevil says "Your tiny dinosaur brain will never stop my beautiful bugs!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Your dumb dinos proved that size isn't everything!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Weevil Summons "Insect Queen", a cut-in frame of Weevil briefly appears, and he announces "Heeheehee... Here comes the ruler of the entire insect kingdom! I Summon Insect Queen!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Insect Queen" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Insect Queen" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Weevil declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Her Highness attacks! Queen's Toxic Breath!" **When Weevil activates that monster's effect, he announces "Insect Queen's effect activates! When Her Majesty destroys your monster in battle, she lays an Insect Monster Token!" *When Weevil Summons "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth", a cut-in frame of Weevil briefly appears, and he announces "This is nothing that you've ever faced before or will ever face again! Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" **Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! Attack! Perfect Moth Hurricane!" *When Weevil Summons "Gokibore", a cut-in frame of Weevil's face briefly appears, and he announces "Check out this rarest of rare cards! Gokibore!" *When Weevil Summons "Great Moth", a cut-in frame of Weevil's face briefly appears, and he announces "Behold the insect embodiment of your final destruction! Great Moth!" **Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Blow 'em Away, Great Moth! Moth Hurricane!" *When Weevil Summons "Insect Princess", a cut-in frame of Weevil's face briefly appears, and he announces "Bow down before your highness! Insect Princess!" *When Weevil activates the effect of "Cocoon of Evolution", he announces "Here's my ace up the sleeve! Cocoon of Evolution's effect activates!" *When Weevil activates either effect of "Kiseitai", he announces "Kiseitai's effect activates! It attaches on to monsters who attack me to feed me Life Points!" *When Weevil activates the flip effect of "Parasite Paracide", he announces "Parasite Paracide's effect activates!" **When the effect of that monster Weevil owns activates when the opponent draws it, he announces "Parasite Paracide's effect activates! It infects monsters you Summon, transforming them into Insect-Types!" **When the effect of that monster Weevil owns activates when he draws it, he announces "Parasite Paracide's effect activates!" *When Weevil Summons "Larvae Moth", he announces "Crawl on out! Larvae Moth!" *When Weevil Summons "Pinch Hopper", he announces "Hop to it, Pinch Hopper!" **When Weevil activates that monster's effect, he announces "Heeheehee...Pinch Hopper's effect activates!" *When Weevil activates the effect of "Skull-Mark Ladybug", he announces "Skull-Mark Ladybug's effect activates! When it's placed in the Graveyard, I regain 1000 Life Points." ; ;Spells/Traps *When Weevil activates "Eradicating Aerosol", he announces "The Spell Card, Eradicating Aerosol! It destroys Insect-Type monsters!" *When Weevil activates "Infinite Dismissal" or its effect, he announces "I activate my Trap Card, Infinite Dismissal!" *When Weevil activates "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon", he announces "I equip Insect Armor with Laser Cannon!" *When Weevil activates "Jade Insect Whistle", he announces "The Spell Card, Jade Insect Whistle! The sound drives your Deck's insects wild!" *When Weevil activates "Laser Cannon Armor", he announces "Here's my ultimate combo! I equip Laser Cannon Armor!" *When Weevil activates "Multiplication of Ants", he announces "I activate Multiplication of Ants! This card transforms one insect into 2 Army Ants." * When Weevil activates "Verdant Sanctuary", he announces "Verdant Sanctuary activates!" followed by "No matter how many bugs you squish, there's a million more creepy crawlers to take their place!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) Spells/Traps * When Weevil activates "The Seal of Orichalcos", he announces "The Seal of Orichalcos activates! The Orichalcos feeds me with power!" Trivia *Weevil's "Parasite Infestation" Skill is based on how he had an accomplice slip a "Parasite Paracide" card into Joey Wheeler's Deck in the Battle City arc of the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" anime. *Weevil's dialogue for "Gokibore" is a reference to how he promised his accomplice a rare card as payment for his services, but instead gave him "Gokibore", which is a common card every Duelist can own. *There are some Legendary Duelists who have special event counterparts: **Joey Wheeler - Super Joey **Rex Raptor - Roaring Rex **Mai Valentine - Elegant Mai **Téa Gardner - Superb Téa **Chazz Princeton - Serious Chazz **Syrus Truesdale - Tardy Syrus **Jaden Yuki - Spunky Jaden **Bastion Misawa - Inglorious Bastion **Yami Yugi - Epic Yami **Ishizu Ishtar - Gravekeeper Ishizu **Odion - Solemn Odion **Maximillion Pegasus - Fantastic Pegasus **Alexis Rhodes - Alluring Alexis **Weevil Underwood - Scheming Weevil *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Zane Truesdale and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters